


Trust Fall Kink

by bravinto



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, making out in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto
Summary: Foggy isn’t sure how it happens. It’s not the first time he’s come to this bar, and not the first time he’s talked (or, rather, flirted) with Luke the bartender. It’s not even the first time he stayed after closing time. It’s the first time they are kissing and grinding, though.  or Foggy realizes he may be ready for a new relationship





	Trust Fall Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write some Foggy/Luke (lovingly called Fluke) for a while now :D I have another idea I wanna have posted before Luke Cage airs!
> 
> Huge thanks to sublime42 for beta-reading this for me and helping to straighten out some clumsy bits! <3
> 
> And here's my art for it: http://bravinto.tumblr.com/post/148162695457/make-it-one-for-my-baby-one-more-for-the-road

 

Foggy isn’t sure how it happens. It’s not the first time he’s come to this bar, and not the first time he’s talked (or, rather, flirted) with Luke the bartender. It’s not even the first time he stayed after closing time. It’s the first time they are kissing and grinding, though.

 “This good?” Luke says, low but easy, reaching down to undo Foggy’s belt and unzip the fly.

 “You have my enthusiastic consent,” Foggy answers.

 Luke’s arms caging him against the counter don’t make him feel trapped; on the contrary, it feels safe. Safe and good. It’s dark and rainy outside, but this small, dimly lit bar is an island of peace, good music and companionship. He likes how it makes him feel, how Luke makes him feel.

 He’s both surprised and not surprised when suddenly he’s hauled up onto the counter, his pants having fallen all the way down to his ankles. Luke lifts him effortlessly, like he weighs nothing - and Foggy’s not used to this, he’s usually the guy to semi-jokingly ask if he’s squishing his partner, so. It’s nice to feel light as a feather, for a change. Arousing, too.

Foggy quacks (there’s no point pretending this is anything more dignified, okay, it is definitely a quack) at this development and mumbles:

 “Wow.”

 Luke falters; it’s subtle, but Foggy had time to learn his face.

 “If you’re not comfortable with manhandling…”

 This is some baggage right here, Foggy thinks to himself. But who is he to judge? It seems, he thinks philosophically, that everybody has got some skeleton in the closet these days.

 He likes Luke - he’s chill, steady, - not something Foggy thought he’d look for in a relationship, but here they are. Maybe he’s getting old? Maybe he’s fed up with digging through other people’s bullshit? Who knows.

 Either way, he enjoys Luke’s company, his reliable presence. How he doesn’t take Foggy for granted, but isn’t invasive, either. Luke is restrained; not in a barely-keeping-it-together way, more like in the composed, I-know-what-I’m-about way. Importantly, he likes dogs - and boy, what a good basis for bonding that is!

 Also: Luke is hot.

 “Hey man,” Foggy says and pats Luke’s shoulders. “Believe me, if I don’t like something, you’ll know. Everyone in ten mile radius will know. I’m not famous for my reserve.”

 “Okay,” Luke smiles. “Still good?”

Foggy’s bare ass feels sticky, spilled onto the counter. He would have second thoughts about how sanitary this is, but he saw Luke scrub this countertop sparkling-clean minutes ago.

 “No complaints so far. Quite the opposite, actually.”

 Luke’s smooth, warm forehead presses into his belly, and Foggy leans back to give him access, because, well. The sitting position is not his hundred percent best since his belly tends to hang over his thighs. So Foggy leans back, and only when his hands meet nothing, he remembers, that the counter is narrow and quite high to fall from.

 He only has half a second to panic before Luke’s arms lock around his hips, keeping him from tipping backwards. Luke’s hands support his back, and the varnished board he’s perched upon is suddenly the safest, comfiest place in the world.

 “I got you,” Luke says softly from between his legs.

 It is true, and it is pushing some buttons Foggy didn’t even know were there. Looks like he has a trust fall kink. Huh. He leans even further back and relaxes the straining muscles in his legs and stomach. Even his throat goes limp in Luke’s hold.

 “You got me,” Foggy says back.

 Luke mouths at Foggy’s thighs and belly, makes appreciative noises into his pubic hair. Foggy squeezes Luke’s impressive shoulders, feeling the strong, firm muscles there.

 “Have I told you how hot you are?” Foggy asks.

 “A couple dozen times?” Luke looks up at him, smiling. He has smiling eyes. “Have _I_ told you how hot _you_ are?”

 “It might have come up, yes,” Foggy agrees.

 This cannot be a flattering angle, Luke must be seeing all sorts of rolls as his eyes travel up Foggy’s body, but he’s still smiling, content, playful, and suave.

 “I could always say it again,” Luke tells him, punctuating his words with kisses all over Foggy’s crotch.

 It’s almost embarrassingly pleasant to hear from a guy as hot as Luke. Foggy considers negotiating a change in logistics for some more kisses, when Luke takes Foggy’s dick in his mouth, and, well. This works, too.

 It turns out, Luke is not the guy to tease or show off his technique, at least the first time around. He works his tongue on the sensitive spot on the underside of Foggy’s dick, slides his lips around the head; finds a good rhythm and goes steady. Luke’s hands and arms keep Foggy grounded safely on the counter, and he closes his eyes, just sort of lets it happen on its own. The world around blurs into nothingness, and he floats, concentrating on the hot, insistent mouth sucking on him. He makes a warning noise when he feels the warm pressure gather tight enough in his lower belly, but Luke doesn’t change his pace, keeps him still on the counter top, and takes it all when Foggy comes, curling forward over Luke’s head.

 “Wow,” he whispers and hears Luke laugh quietly down there. “Hey, put me down. Put me down, man.”

 They unravel, and Luke lifts him off the counter by the armpits, the same way one would hold a kitten. For a second Foggy is hanging in the air with a bare ass, grasping at Luke’s shoulders for balance, and it’s just so funny he starts laughing. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he yanks Luke’s collar to get him to bend and meet his lips halfway. It’s a very laughy kiss.

 “Awesome,” Foggy sighs, leaning against Luke and sliding a hand down his impressive torso to the zipper of his jeans.

 He finds, to his joy, the bulge there - some part of Foggy still wouldn’t believe that Luke could be honestly aroused by all that, and yet he is. He is hard, and Foggy undoes his fly and slides his hand into his boxers. Luke hums, breathing hot air in Foggy’s face.

 “Dude, you’re so tall, we need to find some place to sit you down so that I can suck you off effectively,” Foggy whispers into his lips.

 “You don’t have to, Foggy.”

 “Mmm, yeah. I want to, though?”

 Luke wraps an arm around his shoulders, keeping him close. Foggy loves it because this whole thing makes him feel both eager-young and steady-adult. There is some bubbly, giggly giddiness about this night; but it’s also quiet and calm. He feels calm, like he’s walking into this with his eyes open, and honestly? It’s fine with him.

 “What I mean to say is, a hand is fine,” Luke says to him, quietly.

 For some reason Luke is reluctant to have his dick sucked, and who is Foggy to question it?

 He braces them against the counter, takes Luke’s dick into his hand and pumps steadily, keeping the same rhythm Luke set when he was giving him head. It doesn’t take long, either; after several minutes of breathy kisses and shallow thrusts Luke comes with a dull gasp.

 They stand together for a little longer, then kiss and laugh some more. Luke tucks in and walks off to get a mop, snickering at Foggy, who is in the middle of picking his underwear and pants back up from around his ankles.

 “Can’t you do it tomorrow?” Foggy asks when Luke returns with the mop and wipes the stain of sperm from the floor.

“Have you ever tried cleaning off the dried cumshots? When you run a bar, some things come with the territory.”

 “Ouch, eww,” Foggy says.

 Luckily, it only takes a moment, and soon Luke is back, pouring them both shots.

 “One more for the road?” he asks.

 The low, golden light of the bar sparkles in the amber liquid and in Luke’s warm brown eyes. They clang their glasses and knock the whiskey over, then kiss, sharing the bitter taste.

 “It’s late,” Foggy says.

 He doesn’t want to leave, but he’s tired, and it’s time for bed.

 “I could walk you home?” Luke asks. “If you want.”

 A pleasant shiver runs down Foggy’s back at the thought.

 “Yeah, I’d love that.”

 Luke helps him to put his coat on, gets dressed himself. Foggy holds the door open for him.

 They turn off the lights and leave together.


End file.
